DMR-04 Episode 1: Rising Hope
Rising Hope is the 4th DMR booster pack in the OCG. Details *This set features 60 cards, including: **3 Victory Rare **2 Super Rares **5 Very Rares **15 Rares **15 Uncommons **20 Commons *The set largely focuses on Multicolored cards, featuring many of the different 2-civilization, 3-civilization, or even 5-civilization combinations. This is similar to the previous multicolored focused DM-series booster pack, DM-24 Violence Heaven. **Due to this focus on multicolored cards, the civilization assortion is vastly different than a regular set. *Victory Rares have the same packaging rate as Super Rares, due to the fact that there are only 2 Super Rares in the set. *Prin Prin, the Victorious, Intense Sumo! Thrust Wrestler and Intense World! Shachihoko Kaiser have the same packaging rate of a Mode Change Uncommon despite being Common. *The Regular Psychic Creature side of Victory Rares have the same foil as Super Rares while the Psychic Super Creature side of all Psychic Creatures have the same foil as Mode Change Cards. Races *A new race of Gao Monster is introduced. **Many creatures featuring both the Alien and Hunter races appeared, due to their alliance against the Unknowns. Keywords This set introduces the following variant of the Psychic Link keyword; *Victory Psychic Link Alternate Artwork cards This set continues the Mode Change Card alternate art series, contributing the following cards: *Super Move! My Explosive Flame!! *Quattro Fang, Burning Soul *Super Move! Absolute Despair!! *Mr. Aqua *Victorious Apache Urara *Power of Our Friendship! Contents *V1a/V3 Intense Boiling! Hot Spring Gallows *V1b/V3 Gallows Hellish Dragon, Brink of Despair *V2a/V3 Ryusei Kaiser, the Victorious *V2b/V3 Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory *V3a/V3 Gaial Kaiser, the Victorious *V3b/V3 Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory *S1/S2 Codename Sherlock *S2/S2 Infinite Orchestra of Love *1/55 Geo Cycle Giant *2/55 Joan of Arc, Goddess of Ruin *3/55 Destruction Destroyer, Infinite King *4/55 Codename Snake *5/55 Gaial Baby *6/55 Cobra Fang, Gaga Enforcer *7/55 Mrs. Aqua *8/55 Five-Way Soul Absorption *9/55 Kaiser Yararen Fire *10/55 Super Move! My Explosive Flame!! *11/55 Codename Thirteen *12/55 Keroyon Quartet *13/55 Quattro Fang, Burning Soul *14/55 Ribbideis Saburo *15/55 Deis Orthrus, Brave Beast King *16/55 Deis Al Maaz, Guardian of Flight *17/55 Perfect Fragrance! Top Mushroom *18/55 Deis Gajira, Champion of Chaos *19/55 Necromancer Inferno Kaiser *20/55 Super Move! Absolute Despair!! *21/55 Slipping Colo Banana *23/55 Yololehi Jealousy *24/55 No Arguments! Onimaru Boy *25/55 Ponz DE Delicious Bamboo *26/55 Mr. Aqua *27/55 BAGOOON Missile, Explosive Burst *28/55 Retisha, Guide of Victory *29/55 Conflict Skysword, Explosive Burst *30/55 Melnia Emergency, Explosive Burst *31/55 Intense Dimension! Crimson Juu *32/55 Victorious Apache Urara *33/55 Killer Drive, Explosive Burst *34/55 Taiga Bam, Explosive Burst *35/55 Power of Our Friendship! *22/55 Cyber S Rias *36/55 Mememe, Vizier of Resonance *37/55 Shark Head, Guardian of Gaga *38/55 Robo Sukan, Mine *39/55 Energy Cane *40/55 Persia, Crunch Doll *41/55 Dark Zabi Glide *42/55 Pounding Mammoth, Tusk Divine Soldier *43/55 Harry Hawk of Gust *44/55 Eat Cycle Mushroom *45/55 Child Festival of Faerie Fire *46/55 Bella, Corrupt Ghost Princess *47/55 Kamonegi Pippi *48/55 Clap, Defender of Hope *49a/55 Intense World! Shachihoko Kaiser *49b/55 Gallows Hellish Dragon, Brink of Despair *50/55 Rhapsody, Defender of Hope *51a/55 Prin Prin, the Victorious *51b/55 Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory *52/55 Funk, Defender of Hope *53/55 Silva, Defender of Hope *54/55 Pepper, Defender of Hope *55a/55 Intense Sumo! Thrust Wrestler *55b/55 Gallows Hellish Dragon, Brink of Despair Cycles 5-Civilization Psychic Super Creatures (A mirrored pair of 5 civilization Psychic Super Creature cards used in the final duel of the Duel Masters Victory season of the Duel Masters Anime.) *Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory *Gallows Hellish Dragon, Brink of Despair dmr4-v2b+v3b+51b.jpg|link=Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory dmr4-v1b+49b+55b.jpg|link=Gallows Hellish Dragon, Brink of Despair Defender of Hopes (A cycle of 3-civilization creatures with 2 of the races being Alien and Hunter. All of them are of enemy civilization combinations.) * — Clap, Defender of Hope * — Rhapsody, Defender of Hope * — Funk, Defender of Hope * — Silva, Defender of Hope * — Pepper, Defender of Hope dmr4-48.jpg|link=Clap, Defender of Hope dmr4-50.jpg|link=Rhapsody, Defender of Hope dmr4-52.jpg|link=Funk, Defender of Hope dmr4-53.jpg|link=Silva, Defender of Hope dmr4-54.jpg|link=Pepper, Defender of Hope Multicolored Space Charge (A cycle of multicolored creatures with at least 2 civilizations that have a file:Spacecharge.gif "Space Charge — Multicolored" ability.) * — Ribbideis Saburo * — Perfect Fragrance! Top Mushroom * — Deis Gajira, Champion of Chaos * — Necromancer Inferno Kaiser * — Intense Dimension! Crimson Juu dmr4-14.jpg|link=Ribbideis Saburo dmr4-17.jpg|link=Perfect Fragrance! Top Mushroom dmr4-18.jpg|link=Deis Gajira, Champion of Chaos dmr4-19.jpg|link=Necromancer Inferno Kaiser dmr4-31.jpg|link=Intense Dimension! Crimson Juu Explosive Burst spells (A cycle of allied-civilization multicolored spells that feature "Explosive Burst" in their name and can use both of their effects when you have a multicolored creature in the battle zone.) * — BAGOOON Missile, Explosive Burst * — Conflict Skysword, Explosive Burst * — Melnia Emergency, Explosive Burst * — Killer Drive, Explosive Burst * — Taiga Bam, Explosive Burst dmr4-27.jpg|link=BAGOOON Missile, Explosive Burst dmr4-29.jpg|link=Conflict Skysword, Explosive Burst dmr4-30.jpg|link=Melnia Emergency, Explosive Burst dmr4-33.jpg|link=Killer Drive, Explosive Burst dmr4-34.jpg|link=Taiga Bam, Explosive Burst Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs